Earning trust
by Mikila94
Summary: A story about Robin and Zoro's friendship and how they learn to trust to eachother.
1. Chapter 1

**A.N: Here´s some more Z/R, since couple of people asked for it. But I don´t really know yet that will it be romance or just friendship, so you can think it as either one of them. This story doesn´t have connection to my other OP storyes (but you can still read them). And sorry for my bad english.**

**Disclaimer: I don´t own One Piece.**

**Earning trust, part 1**

In Jaya everyone went to look for `South bird´. Sanji went with Nami and Usopp, Luffy went with Chopper, which means that Zoro went with Robin.

"_Shit, this is just my luck! Why was I teamed up with that woman!" _Zoro cursed in his mind while walking in the forest with Robin.

Robin stared at Zoro who was walking in front of her. She knew Zoro didn´t trust her, but to be honest, she really didn´t even care. Because she was planning on living from the group when the situation got too bad.

"_That´s what I have always done and that´s what I will always do. It doesn´t matter that he doesn´t trust me." _Robin thought. She and Zoro had been walking for a while without hearing or seeing the bird they were looking for.

"Damn it… have you seen it Robin?" Zoro asked and turned his head towards Robin. Robin just shook her head. Zoro turned his head back and continued walking, Robin close behind him.

"May I ask something?" Zoro said suddenly.

"Sure", Robin said. Zoro stopped walking and turned around to face Robin.

"Why did you come to our ship? Didn´t you think that we might throw you overboard?" Zoro asked. If they all had gone against Robin, they would surely have been able to throw her overboard. And Zoro knew Robin wasn´t stupid, she must have known that.

Robin smiled, but anyone could tell that it wasn´t a real smile.

"Well I´m sure that if you were the one to decide, I would be in the bottom of the ocean already." she said. Zoro frowned and said: "That´s the only thing I can agree about with you."

"It´s obvious that you don´t trust me even a little bit, Kenshi-san." Robin said and took a couple of steps forward.

"_What the hell? Why can´t she just call me by my name?" _Zoro thought. But before Zoro could say anything, Robin had already continued: "And I don´t trust you either, Kenshi-san, so we´re even."

After Robin had finished, Zoro just simply said: "You still haven´t answered to my question."

Robin titled her head to side.

"So you want to know that badly?" she asked. Zoro´s face turned deep red. He turned around quiqly and yelled: "No, I was just asking!"

Robin gigeled and Zoro glared at her.

"What are you laughing for?" he asked angryly.

"Oh, it´s nothing, Kenshi-san." Robin said after she was able to stop laughing. But there was still a smile on her face.

"_Well that smile sure is real… and it´s actually pretty cute, too."_ after that though Zoro mentally slapped himself.

"_What the hell am I thinking! It´s not cute! Not cute not cute not cute!" _he repeated to himself in his mind. Robin noticed that something was wrong with Zoro, but she didn´t know what. So she decided to ask.

"What´s wrong, Kenshi-san?"

"I have a name, dammit!" Zoro shouted at Robin before he could stop himself. Robin didn´t even flinch, but Zoro could tell from her eyes that it did have some effect on her.

"_Maybe I shouldn´t have yelled at her?" _Zoro asked from himself in his mind. But he wasn´t going to apologize, his pride didn´t allow him to do that.

"I know that, Kenshi-san." Robin said suddenly. This caught Zoro´s attention.

"_Know´s what?" _he thought.

"You know what?" Zoro asked. He was starting to get really annoyed with this woman.

"I know that you have a name", Robin simply said. Zoro´s face, once again, turned deep red.

"_Oh yeah, that thing."_ he thought. That was a little embarrassing.

"Well, ah, urgh! Lets keep searching!" Zoro shouted and started to walk forward with big, loud steps. Robin just shuggered and started to walk after Zoro. Nami had told her to keep an eye on him, because otherwise he would certainly get lost.

"_Could somebody really get lost so easily? No, I don´t thi-"_ Robin stopped and so did her thoughts. Zoro had suddenly dissapeared. Robin sweatdropped.

"_I didn´t think he would really get lost that easily"_, Robin thought. She decided to first try to find Zoro and then look for the bird again.

"Kenshi-san? Did you get lost!" Robin yelled, hoping that Zoro would hear her.

"No, you idiot! I fell in a hole!" was Zoro´s reply. Robin blinked a couple of times. She walked forward a little and saw a hole. And on the bottom of it was Zoro.

"Are you alright?" Robin asked from Zoro, standing on the edge of the hole. Zoro sighed and said: "Yeah, but my leg is stuck."

Robin watched Zoro´s leg. The ground was watery in the hole, so it was no wonder that Zoro had gotten stuck.

"I think it´s almost dryed up pond", Robin said, more to herself than to Zoro.

"Quit thinking useless things and help me up!" Zoro yelled. He was annoyed by Robin´s attitude. Robin raised an eyebrow.

"Why do you think I´ll help you up? You don´t trust me, right? Why are you asking help from someone who you keep as your enemy?" Robin asked from Zoro. Zoro stared at her. This made him to be quiet for a moment.

"_I hate to admit, but she´s right. Why do I trust that she´s going to help me up?"_ Zoro´s thoughts were interrupted when he felt hands grabbing his arms. He looked up and saw Robin using her devil fruit ability. Soon he was out of the hole and next to Robin.

"I don´t get you. Why did you help me up after saying that?" Zoro asked. He had never understood Nami, but Robin was even harder case. And, in his opinion, even Tashigi was easier to understand than Robin. Or atleast sometimes she was.

"I asked, because I wanted to know what you would answer." Robin said. She turned around and added: "Let´s continue looking for that bird." Then she started walking again. Zoro walked behind her, mumbling something.

XXXXX

Zoro´s eyes widened in shock when Enel attacked Robin. Before he could think anything, he ran to catch Robin. After that he silently whispered to her ear: "Don´t you dear to die on me."

**A.N: And there was the first chapter. Sorry if they were OOC. Review, okay?**


	2. Chapter 2

**A.N: The second chapter! Thanks to those who reviewed etc. Sorry if chacraters aren´t IC.**

**Disclaimer: I told it to you in the first chapter.**

**Earning trust, part 2**

Zoro was drinking beer and watching others. They all looked so happy.

"_Well I guess it´s only natural since we just beated the `God´up."_ he thought. Now they were having a great party.

"Oi Zoro! Come dance!" yelled Luffy who was dancing with Usopp. Zoro shook his head while laughing.

"Hell no!" he yelled. Luffy just laughed and called Zoro boring. Then he continued his weard dance.

"They seem to be having fun", said Robin who came to sit next to Zoro. Zoro glanced at Robin and grunted as respond. Robin smiled, but it was a fake smile again.

"May I ask something, Kenshi-san?" Robin asked from Zoro. Zoro turned to face Robin.

"Sure", he said after a moment.

"Why did you catch me after Enel´s attack?" Robin asked. It had been bothering her ever since Nami had told it to her.

"_Because we are nakamas"_, was Zoro´s reason. But he wasn´t going to tell her that, not so easily.

"You didn´t answer to my question at Jaya so I don´t need to answer your´s here." he replied and took a sip from his mug.

"I suppose you´re right", Robin agreed. Zoro looked at Robin in shock.

"_I didn´t wait her to give up that easily… she´s so much different than Nami. And in a good way, too." _Zoro mentally slapped himself after this thought again.

"_What the hell is wrong with me! I´m suppoused to keep an eye on her, since others trust her so much!" _he thought. If he wasn´t carefull around her then who would be? They all trusted Robin way too much.

"Oi, Robin! Come dance!" Luffy yelled again, this time to Robin. Robin laughed a little and yelled: "No thanks, I´m not a dancing person."

"Aaw, how boring!" Luffy complained.

"Leave it, Luffy! Robin and Zoro just are boring people!" Usopp yelled to Luffy loud enough that Robin and Zoro heard it too.

"What! Don´t compare me to her! I´m not that boring!" Zoro yelled. He didn´t notice it, and neither did anyone else, but these words hurted Robin.

"Suuree, what ever you say!" Usopp and Luffy said in unison. A vein popped in Zoro´s forhead.

"I´m not as boring as her! I´ll prove it to you!" Zoro yelled and stood up. He went to where Luffy was and started to dance too. And well…

"Hahaha, you´re dancing is even more terrible than Usopp´s!" Luffy yelled. In other words: Zoro couldn´t dance at all. Everyone who had heard Luffy´s yell laughed. Well, everyone but Robin. Her mood was completly ruined by Zoro´s words. But ofcourse she hided it well.

"_I´m boring, huh? Tsh, whatever!" _she thought. It was weird to her that she thought like that. When she was eight, her trust for others had started to vanish. And in the age of twelwe she didn´t trust to anyone anymore, so she didn´t even care what they thought about her.

But the Straw hat crew was different.

They trusted her (well, most of them), she trusted them (now even Zoro) and most of all: she felt happy and safe with them. So ofcourse she cared what they thought about her.

"_Well maybe he starts trusting me someday"_, Robin thought and continued watching others dance.

XXXXX

"The Sky island sure was fun!" Luffy yelled when they were back at `Blue sea´ again.

"This is the third time you yell that today. Cut it out alredy!" yelled Nami. She had gotten tired of Luffy´s yelling. Luffy and Chopper, who had been sitting next to him, hided behind Robin who was sitting on a chair.

"Nami´s so scary!" they both said in unison. Then a question came to Luffy´s mind.

"Hey, Robin?"

Robin turned her head towards Luffy.

"Yes, Captain?"

"You and Nami are both women, so why aren´t you as scary as she is?" this question took everyone by suprise. They never expected even their captain to ask something so stupid.

"_What the hell kind of question is that!" _everyone thought.

"Well, Captain, the answer is simple: people are different." Robin replied. Luffy nodded.

"Yes ofcourse", he agreed. Everyone stared at Luffy and Robin.

"_How can he accept so simple explanation to his stupid question!" _everyone thought again.

"It sure is good that people are different", said Zoro who was sitting on the floor, his back against the ship´s handrail. His eyes were closed so everyone had thought he was sleeping.

"What do you mean Zoro?" Usopp asked. Zoro opened his eyes and said: "One person like Nami is awfull enough."

There was a moment of silence, and then Luffy, Usopp and Chopper started to laugh really loudly. But that stopped quickly because Nami hit all three of them on the head. And she did it really hard.

"Go to hell, Zoro!" she yelled. Zoro just laughed at this.

"So Zoro, does this mean that you like Robin more than Nami?" Luffy, who had just recovered from Nami´s hit, asked. There was a silence again. Everyone waited Zoro´s answer. Even Robin was a little pit intrested.

"I… I hate them both!" Zoro yelled. This made everyone laugh. And this time it meant Robin, too. She saw from Zoro´s red face that he didn´t mean it.

Zoro got enough of people laughing at him. He´s face went even redder. He stood up, went inside of the ship and slammed the door shut.

"Hahaha! Zoro got angry!" Luffy laughed.

"Yes he did", Robin agreed. She really did have fun with this crew.

XXXXX

"_What the hell is wrong with that woman! How can she leave the crew so easily!" _Zoro thought when they lost Robin to Foxy pirates. He watched the smiling woman. She didn´t look sad at all.

"_Well, to be honest, I can´t blame her. I haven´t been that nice to her. It might have a little effect on her." _Zoro thought. Zoro looked at others. The way Robin acted didn´t seem to bother them.

"_That´s maybe because they trust her… well, no matter what, we´ll win her back!"_

XXXXX

Robin did what the Foxy pirates told her to do, because, in her opinion, she wouldn´t be with them for long anyway. There was no reason to be sad.

"_Because the others will certainly win me back"_

**A.N: Yeah, I know it was pretty short, but could you people still review? Thankyou.**


	3. Chapter 3

**A.N: Sorry if chacraters are OOC, sorry if I have some mistakes in this and happy Midsummer!**

**Disclaimer: Same old, same old…**

**Earning trust, part 3**

Zoro was sitting on the deck, cursing himself in his mind.

"_Why am I so weak! I couldn´t do anything when that Aokiji attacked Robin!" _he thought. He had been the first one defending Robin, but he hadn´t been able to do much. In the end of it, Luffy had been the one saving the situation and got himself nearly killed because of that.

"_And I couldn´t do anything"_, Zoro thought again. He had nearly jumped from joy when Chopper had told them that Robin´s and Luffy´s lifes weren´t in danger anymore. But he had been able to control himself. Now Luffy and Robin were both resting.

"_I wonder how long it´s gonna take before they are okay"_, Zoro thought.

XXXXX

It was really late and everyone were sleeping. Well, everyone except Robin. She was laying on her mattress, staring at the ceiling.

"_They all protected me, even Kenshi-san. Looks like he doesn´t hate me that much afterall." _Robin thought. Zoro had been the first one to guard her from Aokiji´s attack, and that had suprised her.

"_I wonder what they would do if they knew my whole past"_, Robin thought. Then she started to slowly fall asleep.

XXXXX

It had already been a quite long time from Aokiji´s attack. Zoro was really happy when Robin came to the deck.

"_So she´s finally okay… good." _he thought. Everyone else were happy, too. Now things would go back to normal.

XXXXX

"Water 7… what a beautifull place." Robin said when she came on to the deck.

"Nnh", was Zoro´s response. Sanji and Chopper were in the kitchen and Nami, Usopp and Luffy had went to the town, which meant that Robin and Zoro were the only ones on the deck now.

"Kenshi-san", Robin said. When she noticed that she had gotten Zoro´s attention she continued: "Thanks for defending me when Aokiji attacked." Zoro shuggered.

"It was nothing. You´re one of us, so we need to defend you. And it works other way around, too." he said. Robin smiled.

"_She´s so cute when she smi- damn, I shouldn´t think like that! I´m not like that stupid Love cook!" _Zoro thought. He had been thinking these kind of things about Robin too long already.

"I´m clad that you don´t hate me after all", Robin said with a biggest smile Zoro had ever seen on her face. Zoro´s face went red.

"Idiot… what made you think I would hate you?" he asked.

"You said it when we had left the Sky island", Robin replied. There was a silence.

"….you actually believed that?" was all Zoro was able to say. Robin smiled and said: "No, but I just wanted to make sure you didn´t mean it." Zoro´s face went even redder.

"You-!"

"I´m sorry"

Silence came again.

"_Why is she apologizing!" _Zoro thought. 

"For what?" he asked. Robin looked to the sky.

"I´m sorry for not trusting you. You really are a good person", when Robin said this she faced Zoro. She was smiling a real smile. Zoro´s face, if possible, went even redder. But luckyly for him, he was saved by Chopper coming to the deck.

"Okay, I´m ready now Robin. Let´s go!" he yelled happily. Zoro raised an eyebrow.

"Where are you two going?" he asked.

"Oh, we´re just going to look around the town." Robin replied. Zoro closed his eyes and said: "Have fun!"

"We will!" Chopper yelled back and left with Robin. If Zoro had known what kind of mess Robin would cause that day, he hadn´t letted her go.

XXXXX

Zoro was sitting in the tree outside of Iceburg´s house. He just couldn´t believe that Robin would leave them like that. He had said to everyone that he wasn´t in neither of the sides, but the truth was that he wanted Robin back.

And he wanted it badly.

"_She wouldn´t leave us like that. Someone must be threating her somehow… right?"_ Zoro was starting to doupt his own thoughts. What if Robin really was a traitor?

"_This city is a hell… Usopp left, Robin left, Merry can´t sail…. __our crew is falling a part!" _he thought. He wanted to cry, but he couldn´t. He had to be strong for other´s sake.

"_Shit… where is that shitty cook when we need him?"_ Zoro asked in his mind.

"_Oh well… now we just need to do our best!"_

XXXXX

When Robin was in Iceburg´s bedroom in order to kill him, she had problems in concentrating. She had to do this, because if she wouldn´t, Luffy and the others would get killed.

"_They will most likely hate me for this, but it doesn´t matter. Anything doesn´t matter as long as they are safe!" _Robin repeated to herself over and over again in her head.

"So you sacrifice everything just for them?" Iceburg asked. Robin was still holding him down with her extra hands.

"Yes, they are everything to me. For them I would do anything!" Robin answered.

"…so as long as they are safe, nothing else matters to you?" Iceburg asked again.

"That´s right"

Iceburg looked at Robin for a moment.

"_She´s just like that idiot Bakanky"_

XXXXX

Zoro didn´t know what to do after he had broken the door to Iceburg´s bedroom. Just seeing Robin made him unsure of what to do.

"_It´s good that Luffy´s here too… I don´t think that I would be able to do anything with just Nami and Chopper." _Zoro thought.

XXXXX

"_So she can´t full fill her dream if she stays with us, eh? What an idiotic reason!" _Zoro thought after Robin had told them why she was leaving.

"_But… I, too, said once to Luffy that if I can´t full fill my dream with him I´ll leave. So I have no right to blame her." _Zoro thought. He watched Robin´s face. There wasn´t any emotion.

"_And yet that face held so beautiful smile just a while ago"_, he thought. Soon it was Robin´s time to leave, since she had already done her job. Zoro watched in horror as she jumped out of the window.

**A.N: Okay, I´m not proud of this chapter at all, but I still wanted to post it. ****Sorry.**


	4. Chapter 4

**A.N: READ! THIS IS IMPORTANT! Okay, I want to ask a question from you: should I put Tashigi in the story? It´s just a simple yes or no –question. Please tell me!**

**Disclaimer: …. I don´t own One Piece…**

**Earning trust, part 4**

Nami told everyone why Robin had left. Zoro felt relieved and angry at the same time. Relieved because Robin still cared about them, and angry because she didn´t believe that they could win the enemy here in Water 7.

"_Well at least now it´s decided. We´ll get her back!"_

XXXXX

Robin sat in the first car, watching out from the window.

"_Soon this will be over… I´m gonna live the rest of my life in hell, but others will survive." _she thought. She watched the waves from the window. She remembered how she had wished as a kid that she could go out to the sea someday. That was, of course, before the buster call. After that she had been moving in the sea way too much, from island to island.

And when she finally found happiness from the sea, she needed to let it go. She had to do it. She had to do it for them. And she didn´t regret it, not as long as the others were safe. That was all that mattered. Of course, if she had a choice, she would have continued with them. But she had no that kind of choice. She only had two choices: run and abandon others or turn herself in and save others. And she had chosen the last one.

"_I need to calm down… I was ready to die in Arabasta, so I can be ready now, too." _she thought. But the truth was that she didn´t want to die anymore. She would have wanted to continue sailing with them, especially now when everyone trusted her. Everyone, even Zoro.

"_Well I´m pretty sure that he´s going to be the one who hates me most for this"_, she thought. She would have wanted to apologize from them, but if she had done that she would have most likely started to cry. And that would have been bad.

"_Forgive me, mother. Looks like I can´t stay alive like you wished I would"_

XXXXX

Robin sat in the sea train, thinking of Usopp´s words.

"Believe in Luffy", he had said. He, Sanji and some Franky guy, who was now in the first car with her, had tried to save her. But she had refused to go with them, because that would have gotten Straw hats in danger again.

"You sure have good friends", Franky said, getting Robin out of her thoughts.

"They are fools. I already told them goodbye." Robin said. Franky leaned back in his seat.

"Fools? Well, maybe. But really nice fools, don´t you think?" he asked. Robin didn´t reply. Franky was right, but she couldn´t turn back anymore. She couldn´t, and she wouldn´t.

Franky glanced at Robin.

"You´re a good person too, you know." he said. Robin´s eyes widened. How long had it been since someone had called her a good person? It had been years.

"You decided to sacrifice yourself for their sake. But it´s not gonna happen." Franky continued. Robin raised her head at this. She wondered what he meant.

"They will save you", was all he said.

XXXXX

"_Can´t this thing go any faster!" _Zoro thought when he was sitting in the `Rocket man´. He wanted to get to Robin already. Now they had many people, so they should be fine. But he was still so worried about Robin´s wellbeing.

"_Please, Robin, be safe."_

XXXXX

"_This is it"_, Robin thought when the train arrived to Enies lobby. She saw how Franky fought against soldiers, but she couldn´t do that. It might put others in danger. So she went with the soldiers silently, waiting for her doom. Every single step took her closer to the hell. Only things Robin heard were steps, angry yells of soldiers and the sound of Franky fighting back.

Not even a single sign of hope.

XXXXX

An evil grin appeared on Zoro´s face when they arrived to Enies lobby. Now he could finally start to beat these people who took Robin from hi-

"_What the hell am I thinking! Not from me, from US!" _he yelled to himself in his mind. He didn´t even notice that he had been hitting himself in the face for quite some time now.

"Are you alright, Zoro-kun?" asked Sokeking aka Usopp, who had noticed what Zoro was doing.

"Whah? Uuh…"

"_Shit!" _Zoro thought. _"How do I explain this to him?"_

"…. I had a mosquito on my face." Zoro said, hoping that Usopp would believe it. Usopp sweatdropped. He knew there was no mosquito on Zoro´s face.

"Well, whatever you say." he said, more to himself than to Zoro. Zoro noticed that Usopp didn´t believe him, but decided to let it be as long as Usopp didn´t talk about it either.

"_The most important thing right now is to get Robin safe"_

XXXXX

Robin was sitting in the hallway with Franky. They were both chained, so there was no chance to escape. Though it didn´t matter to Robin, since she wasn´t trying to escape.

"_I need to stay calm. After all, this is just the beginning of my pain." _she thought. To be completely honest: she didn´t want to die. She had always been afraid of dying, but the death of people she cared about scared her even more. That was something she never wanted to see again.

Soldiers were attacking her friends, but she needed to obey them. Because if she wouldn´t do that, Spandam would use Buster call.

Franky watched Robin. He was amazed how far this woman was ready to go for her friends.

"_She reminds me of Tom-san… ready to do anything for people she loves."_ he thought. He stared at the ceiling.

"_Why does government want all good people to die?" _he thought. He was trying to think of a good escape plan, but he knew that just him escaping wouldn´t be enough. Because even if he could escape, they would still have Robin who was able to read poneglyphs. And that was the biggest problem right now, especially when Robin didn´t even try to escape.

"_If anything else doesn´t work, I have to burn the blueprints, kill Nico Robin and run for my life." _Franky thought. That, however, was he´s last option. He really didn´t want to kill such a good person as Robin.

XXXXX

Zoro was annoyed. Really annoyed. He was lost again.

"_Damn it! I was so worried about Robin that I lost the others!" _he thought. He would have gotten lost anyway, but being worried about Robin was good excuse for himself. He decided to go up by breaking the ceiling and that´s what he did.

When he got to the roof, Luffy, Nami and Chopper were already there. And, on the other side of the waterfall, was Robin.

"Robin", he whispered silently.

"_Hang in there, we´ll save you!"_

XXXXX

"_They´re all here… they came to save me! But… I can´t go with them, it would put them in danger!" _Robin thought. Just seeing the others made her hold back her tears.

"_I have to be strong. I need to make them turn around and leave."_

XXXXX

Robin´s words rang in Zoro´s head.

"_She wants to die, huh? Well, I´m not going to let that happen!" _Zoro thought with an angry face. A little later a smirk came to Zoro´s face when Robin yelled:

"I want to live!"

**A.N: Well did you like it? I put Franky into this because I didn´t want it to be just Zoro and Robin´s thoughts. Review, okay?**


	5. Chapter 5

**A.N: This chapter has a little more things that didn´t happen in the real show, but that´s just a good thing, right? And because many people said no to the question I made, I will not take Tashigi in the story (and even if I would have done that, this wouldn´t have changed into Z/T). And I just realized that the name of the story doesn´t really fit. Oh well.**

**Disclaimer: I don´t own One Piece**

**Earning trust, part 5**

Robin´s eyes widened when Luffy and the others jumped in to the waterfall.

"_What the-?"_

But then she noticed the sea train. It wasn´t the same as before, but it was a sea train for sure.

"_So that´s what they´re planning"_, she thought. Now she had some hope. Her friends would save her.

XXXXX

Zoro was running inside the building, looking for a CP9 member who would have a key. Then he noticed a room which had an open door. And inside was the long nosed ex galleyla worker aka Kaku.

"_This will be fun… but I´ll still try to handle it fast." _Zoro thought and walked in to the room.

XXXXX

Robin and Spandam were already on the bridge of hesitation. Robin had fought back hard, but she was starting to get really tired. She even had problems with keeping her eyes open when Spandam dragged her towards the gate of justice. When they were almost there, someone shot Spandam. Robin looked up and saw Sokeking. She smiled.

"_I knew it… I knew they would save me."_ she thought. She got up quickly and started to run away from Spandam. Soon the soldiers started shooting.

"_This is it, they´ll probably shoot me to death." _Robin thought and closed her eyes, ready for the pain. But the pain never came.

Robin opened her eyes slowly and looked behind her back.

"_It´s him"_, she thought. She saw Franky standing in front of her. He had taken all the bullets that would have struck her.

"You alright, Nico Robin?" he asked. Robin nodded, but when she remembered that he couldn´t see it, she said: "Yes."

"Good", Franky said.

XXXXX

Zoro watched when Franky took of Robin´s seastonehandcuffs.

"_Finally"_, he thought. He frowned when Robin collapsed right in to Franky´s arms. He himself didn´t relies it, but he was jealous.

"_Now´s no time for this, I need to get to Robin."_

XXXXX

Almost everyone were smiling happily when they jumped of the bridge and on to Merry. When Kokoro threw Robin on to Merry, both Sanji and Zoro had been planning to catch Robin, but in the end she had fallen right in to Franky´s arms. Zoro had glared at Franky and mumbled something not so friendly.

Robin couldn´t have been happier. She was with her nakama again, safe on their ship.

"Thank you, everyone." she said.

XXXXX

The Straw hat crew had come back to Water 7 yesterday. Zoro woke in the middle of the night and looked around. He didn´t see Robin on her bed.

"_Shit! Don´t tell me that that woman run away again!" _Zoro asked in his mind. He really hoped that it wasn´t the case. He jumped out of his bed and went out of the door as quietly as possible.

"_Now I just need to find that Robin"_, he thought.

XXXXX

Robin leaned against the wall of the house they were staying at. She had been outside looking at the stars for a quite the while now.

"_The stars are so beautiful"_, she thought. When she was a kid, she often had no place to sleep, so she had slept outside and watched the stars before she fell asleep. But she hadn´t enjoyed much about it, because she always needed to watch that anyone wouldn´t find her. Her eyes started to close, but they shot open when she heard someone to open the door. She looked at the door and saw Zoro.

"_I wonder what Kenshi-san is doing?"_ Robin thought. She watched as Zoro turned his head in every direction, most likely looking for something.

"May I help you, Kenshi-san?" Zoro nearly jumped when he heard this. He hadn´t noticed Robin at all (and if he had he wouldn´t have tried to find her). Robin blinked to Zoro´s reaction.

"Did I scare you, Kenshi-san?" she asked. Zoro´s face turned red.

"Of course not, I´m not that jumpy." he said. Robin smiled.

"Well that´s good", she said. Then there was a silence. Robin continued looking at the stars, and Zoro was just standing on the doorway.

"_Should I say something?" _he wondered.

"The stars are beautiful, aren´t they?" Robin said suddenly. Zoro just nodded. Robin sat down and asked from Zoro: "When was the last time you have watched stars late at night like this, without worries?"

"I have no idea", was Zoro´s simple answer. "What about you?"

Robin closed her eyes.

"When I was eight, I think." she answered with a sad smile. Zoro watched Robin for a moment and then he went to sit next to her. He didn´t really know why he did it. Maybe because Robin looked so sad?

"Thank you", she said suddenly. Zoro blinked.

"What for?"

"For everything. You came to save me and now you were worried that I left again. I like it when someone cares." Robin told him. Zoro was quiet for a moment. He didn´t know what to say to that.

"You don´t usually speak about things like this", okay, not a good thing to say Zoro. He slapped himself mentally because of this.

"_Why the heck I said that!" _he thought. Robin just laughed.

"Yeah, I know." she said. Robin shivered when a cold wind suddenly blew against her. Zoro turned his head towards her.

"Do you have cold?" he asked.

"A little bit", Robin admitted.

"Should we go back in?" Zoro asked. He didn´t have cold, but he didn´t really want to be outside in the first place. But he did want to be with Robin.

Robin shook her head.

"No, I want to be outside a little longer." she said. She had been outside for quite a while now, so her skin and lips were already starting to turn blue.

"…_.! Why am I even watching her lips in the first place! What the hell´s wrong with me!" _Zoro thought. He watched the shivering woman next to him and then, without thinking, put his arm around her shoulders.

Robin glanced at Zoro. His face was a little red, but other than that he didn´t show any kind of emotion. A small smile came to Robin´s face when she leaned against Zoro´s shoulder. They watched the stars for a moment more and then they both fell asleep.

XXXXX

"Waaah!"

"What now, Sanji!" Nami yelled when Sanji´s yell woke her up.

"Robin-chan´s not in her bed!" Sanji cried.

"What!"

"Agh, what are you yelling about, Nami?" asked Usopp who had woken by Nami´s scream.

"What´s wrong, Nami?" Chopper asked and rubbed his eyes.

"Robin´s missing!" Nami yelled and jumped out of her bed.

"Whaaat!" yelled Chopper.

"Hey look, Zoro´s missing too." Usopp said and pointed at Zoro´s bed. Everybody shut their mouths for a while. Then Nami clapped her hands together and said: "Okay, we have two options where Zoro can be!"

"And those are?"

"He went to bathroom at night and get lost or he noticed that Robin was missing, went after her-"

"-and got lost." Sanji finished for Nami.

"That´s right"

"And then there is this third option", Usopp said and got everyone´s attention.

"Third option? What´s that?" Sanji asked.

"_Usopp´s so amazing! I didn´t know there was a third option!" _Chopper thought.

"As we all know, Zoro and Robin are both missing." Usopp started dramatically.

"Yeah, we all know that. Now what about it?" Nami asked.

"Well those two might have spend the night together somewhere else." Usopp answered. A silence fell in to the room.

"_Spend a night together? What does that mean?"_ Chopper wondered. A kid is always a kid. Then Nami and Sanji started to laugh.

"Yeah right!" they both yelled sarcastically.

"C´mon, it´s possible, right?" Usopp said.

"No", both Nami and Sanji said in unison.

"Robin-chan would never do something so stupid", Sanji added.

"I agree with Sanji", Nami said, nodding her head.

"What are you guys talking about?" Chopper asked innocently. All three of them looked at their youngest nakama. Sanji sighed.

"A child is always a child", he muttered.

"Yeah", Nami and Usopp agreed in unison. And then the door opened and Robin came in.

"Robin!" everyone yelled in unison. And after that Zoro came to the room as well.

"Morning", Robin said. Nobody except Chopper answered. They just stared at Robin and Zoro with wide eyes.

"_They just came in together! Does that mean that they spend_ _the night together after all!" _Nami thought.

"_Oh no, Robin-chan! That stupid Marimo!" _Sanji cursed in his mind.

"_Seems like I was right"_, Usopp thought and nodded in agreement with his own thoughts.

"_I´m so glad that Zoro got Robin back here!"_ Chopper thought. Robin and Zoro didn´t seem to notice everyone´s strange behavior. Robin walked to her bed and pulled a book from under it. Zoro yawned and said: "Should you really read? I bet you didn´t get much sleep last night."

"_Didn´t get much sleep?"_

"_A clear case"_

"_Aaww, poor Robin-chan!"_

"_?"_

"I´m alright, Kenshi-san. But thanks for asking." Robin said. Nami, Sanji and Usopp sweat dropped.

"_They´re so close but she still calls Zoro with that nickname? Geez!" _Usopp thought.

"Well that´s good", Zoro said and sat on to the floor, probably to fall asleep soon. Robin started to read her book and Chopper went out. Others were standing still for a moment, and then Nami and Usopp left. Sanji decided to stay in the room, just in case that the stupid Marimo would do something to his dear Robin-chan. He glared at Zoro and then went to his own business.

**A.N: Okay, I know that Usopp wasn´t with them at that point, but well… I forgot that he wasn´t! XC And when I finally remembered it, it was already too hard to fix this. So I left it that way. Sorry. (You can call me an idiot because of this, I totally deserve it.) Luckily it doesn´t matter in this story that much. Please review, okay?**


	6. Chapter 6

**A.N: I´ve decided to skip the whole Thriller Bark –saga or whatever it was, because in my opinion there just wasn´t enough Z/R moments. So Brook will already be in the crew in this chapter.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own One Piece**

**Earning trust, part 6**

Robin sat on a chair on the deck and watched as Usopp, Chopper and Luffy played tag. She never got tired of watching them play. They were so happy. Of course Robin herself was happy too, but she just couldn´t never show it like that. She had grown up to be a too serious person for that.

"Robin-chaaan!" yelled Sanji who ran to Robin. "Nami-swan said you wanted to see me!"

Robin smiled. She stood up and said: "Yes. Follow me, please."

"Yees, Robin-chaan!" Sanji yelled happily and went after Robin.

XXXXX

Zoro watched Robin from crows nest´s window. He frowned when Sanji appeared next to her. He got away from the window and started to train again when Robin left somewhere with Sanji.

"_Why do I even care? It´s her own business what she does!" _Zoro yelled to himself in his mind. He didn´t know how long had it been when he heard someone knock on to the door.

"Come in", he said without looking at the door. Robin opened the door and came in with Sanji, who was right behind her. Zoro turned around and frowned when he saw Sanji. Sanji noticed this and asked: "Something wrong, Marimo?"

"Yeah, your face." Zoro answered.

"Why you-"

"Stop it, Sanji-san." Robin interrupted him.

"Yees, Robin-chaan!" Sanji yelled again. Zoro frowned.

"Okay, what do you want?" he asked.

"Could you go stand next to Sanji-san?" Robin asked from Zoro. Zoro frowned.

"What are you planning?" he asked.

"Could you just do it?" Robin asked again. Zoro mumbled something and went to stand next to Sanji.

"And what now?" he asked from Robin. Instead of answering, Robin sent them both flying to the wall with a kick.

"What the hell was that for!" Zoro yelled after he had recovered from the shock.

"Robin-chaan! What have I done to make you so mad at me!" Sanji yelled. Tears were falling from his eyes like rivers.

"You two are idiots", said Robin who had turned around.

"_Wait a second! Is she shaking?" _Zoro asked from himself. Robin really was shaking, and her voice was shaky, too.

"You two are idiots… real idiots…" Robin said silently, her voice was shaking even more. Zoro wasn´t sure, but he thought he saw a couple of tears escaping from Robin´s eyes.

"_What the-?"_

"Robin-chan, what´s wrong? What have we done?" Sanji asked. Robin turned to face Zoro and Sanji and yelled: "DON´T YOU IDIOTS GET IT! DON´T TRY TO THROW YOUR LIFES AWAY JUST LIKE THAT!"

Zoro stared at Robin with wide eyes. He didn´t believe that he would see Robin loose her calm like this ever again. He had thought that that what happened in Enies Lobby was just an exception, but now he saw that he had been wrong. Tears were coming down from her eyes fast. She was crying as hard as she had in Enies Lobby, if not even harder.

"Robin-chan, what are you talking about?" Sanji asked, seriously this time. Zoro didn´t say anything. He already had a guess what Robin meant.

"How could you two do it!" she yelled. Then she started to sob even more and she fell to her knees.

"How could you two try to buy everyone else´s lives with your own! How do you think we others would have felt if one of you had been dead when we woke up!" Robin yelled, still sobbing and crying.

"_I knew it"_, Zoro thought as he watched the crying woman.

"Robin-chan, I… I´m sorry." Sanji apologized. Now he´s voice had went completely serious. He bent down on Robin´s level and wiped of her tears. Zoro didn´t say anything. He didn´t even move.

"You did the same thing once too, you know." he said finally. Sanji glared at Zoro.

"Shut up, stupid Marimo." he said. But Zoro didn´t listen Sanji. Instead he continued: "And in our situation you would have done the same, wouldn´t you?" this question was for Robin. She was quiet, but she nodded. Zoro was right; she would have done the same. But still…

"…just don´t do anything like that again…" Robin managed to say between her sobs.

"Don't worry, we won´t." Sanji said, trying to make Robin stop crying. Crying women was something he really couldn´t stand, especially if he had been the one who made them cry.

"Can´t promise you anything", was all Zoro said. Then he left the crow´s nest.

"Stupid Marimo", Sanji mumbled.

XXXXX

Zoro went to sit on the deck. He felt a little bad that he had made Robin cry.

"_Even thought it wasn´t completely my fault, it was partly that stupid cook´s fault, too."_ he reminded himself in his mind. He was wondering how did Robin knew about it in the first place.

"_Did that damn skeleton tell her? Or was she awake when it happened?"_ he knew that Sanji hadn´t been the one who told her, since he had been surprised of Robin´s behavior, too. And he knew that Luffy didn´t know about it, because otherwise he would have already said or done something to him.

XXXXX

The situation was bad. Really bad. The Straw Hat crew had decided to split up and run. Franky went with Nami and Sanji, Luffy went with Robin and Chopper, and Zoro went with Brook and Usopp.

Zoro´s crew thought that they could escape, but then admiral Kizaru appeared. He got Zoro down with just a one hit, because Zoro was already so exhausted. Kizaru was about to kill Zoro, but then Robin started to move Zoro away from him with her powers. But she failed.

"_Oh no, Zoro!"_ she screamed in her mind. And so did everyone else, but not with exactly same words. Zoro would have died, but then Rayleigh appeared and saved Zoro´s life. Soon Zoro, Usopp and Franky started to run away, but that didn´t go so well either.

And then it happened.

A real Shichibukai appeared and made Zoro vanish. Everyone were shocked. Robin watched the scene in horror. One after another, everyone disappeared. First Zoro, then Brook, then Usopp, Sanji and Franky. After him was teary eyed Nami.

"_Everyone…"_ Robin thought, holding back her tears. After Nami was Chopper´s turn. And then Robin herself. Her last thoughts before disappearing were: _"Run, Luffy! Run somewhere where you cannot be found!"_ and then she disappeared too. This was the beginning of Straw hat crew´s pain of loneliness.

**A.N: Okay, I´m really sorry if someone was OOC. (I´m pretty sure that Robin was, but enough about that from me :P) Review, okay?**


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer: I don´t own One Piece.**

**Earning trust, part 7**

Robin was sitting in the dark, waiting for Soran to come back from work.

"_I hope everyone are okay. I wonder if same happened to Luffy, too?"_ she thought. Luffy had been alright when she had `left´, but she had no idea what had happened after it. Robin glanced out of the window. She was worried about everyone, especially Zoro. He was so badly wounded when he disappeared.

"Zoro, everyone… please, be alive." she whispered silently.

XXXXX

Zoro cursed in his mind. He was sitting on a bed, trying to get up slowly and quietly that Perona wouldn´t notice him. His plan was find his swords and get out of there before that crazy girl find out. But that wasn´t easy, since he wasn´t even getting up.

"_Damn it! I can´t waste my time here, I need to get back to others!"_ he cursed in his mind. He tried to stand up again. And this time he did get up, but when he tried to walk he just fell on to the floor with a loud thud.

"_I really hope that that Horo-Horo girl didn´t hear that"_, Zoro thought and tried to get up. But he fell to the floor again. He wasn´t tired or hungry, so it was just because of the wounds. Zoro knew that rest was the best medicine, but he really didn´t have time to rest! He needed to get back to Luffy and the others.

"What was that sound just now?" Perona asked when she entered the room. She didn´t even bother to try hold her laugher when she saw Zoro on the floor.

"Horo horo horo! You are pitiful!" she laughed. A vein popped on Zoro´s for head.

"Shut the hell up!" he yelled. He tried to get up again, but failed.

"Horo horo horo, you can´t even get up!" Perona laughed again. This time Zoro ignored her and just tried to get up. And the keyword in this is `tried´. He fell to his stomach again.

Perona watched Zoro´s helpless attempts to get up. She pitied him a little, but just a little. She grabbed on to his shoulders and threw him to his bed.

"Ouch!" Zoro yelped.

"What was that for!" he yelled while he was attempting to get up. Perona jumped on Zoro´s stomach that he would lay down.

"Hold still and rest, idiot! Your wounds will open!" she yelled.

"Ugh… well they might open when you stand on me, too!" Zoro yelled back. Perona frowned. She kicked his face and jumped off of his stomach to the floor.

"You´re not cute at all!" she yelled. Zoro´s face went red from embarrassment and anger.

"Well same goes with you!" he yelled back. Perona made a face at Zoro, turned around and left the room. Zoro frowned, tried to get up and failed.

"_Damn! Well, I guess I just need to rest a little bit."_ He thought. He didn´t mean to fall asleep, but he still did.

XXXXX

Zoro opened his eyes slowly. He blinked.

"_Damn, I didn´t mean to fall asleep!" _he cursed in his mind. He tried to get up again, but as you can probably guess, he failed. He sighed. He rubbed his eyes and took the vivrecard from his pocket. It moved to the right.

"_That way, huh? Well it doesn´t help if I can´t even get up"_, he thought. His stomach rumbled.

"_And now I´m hungry. Am I turning into Luffy or something!" _he thought annoyed. And then Perona came to the room again. Zoro frowned.

"What do you want?" he asked.

"I brought you food, but looks like you don´t want it." Perona said. Zoro glanced at Perona. She really did have a tray in her hands. Perona smirked.

"You can still have this if you beg for it", she said. Zoro frowned. He was really hungry, but was he hungry enough to beg for food? No.

"Forget it", he said.

"Okay, you won´t get food." Perona said. She put the tray on to table far away from the bed where Zoro was in. Then she took a book from the shelf, sat on a chair next to shelf and started to read the book.

"Just say if you change your mind", she said to Zoro. Zoro frowned. There was no way he would change his mind. Right?

"_But if I eat I will get better sooner, so maybe I should just swallow my pride?"_ Zoro shook his head. No, he wouldn´t allow his hunger win.

"_That bitch is so annoying! She wins even Nami and that marine Tashigi!" _Zoro thought. Then he realized something.

"_Robin´s the only woman who´s not annoying like that"_, he thought. Then he realized something else. He had thought about Robin pretty much lately. It was pretty weird to him. Ever since Kuina died he hadn´t thought about any woman in any way, but now he thought about Robin almost all the time. When Robin joined the crew, he had been against it. But now… well, he had to admit, he missed Robin the most.

"_I really hope she´s okay"_, he thought. He glanced at Perona and noticed that she was reading a romance novel.

"_A romance novel? Her? Who would have thought"_, he thought. Perona just didn´t seem that kind of person. And neither did Rob- oh shit. He started to think about Robin again. He remembered that Robin usually read books that had something to do with history.

"_Why can´t I stop thinking about her!"_ Zoro thought. He glanced out of the window and thought: _"Is this what they call… love?"_

**A.N: Okay, I know: lame and short. This whole chapter´s point was just tell that Zoro realized that he loves Robin. Review, okay?**


	8. Chapter 8

**Disclaimer: I own nothing.**

**Earning trust, part 8**

Robin watched how happily her captain and couple of others run around the deck. They were all finally together again. First Luffy had seemed a little depressed, so she and the others had asked the reason from Luffy´s new friend, Jimbei. And Jimbei had told them everything about Ace´s execution.

It had taken couple of weeks before Luffy was his cheery self again. Things were finally back to normal. Well, almost.

"_I wonder why Zoro has been avoiding me?" _she thought. First she hadn´t even noticed it, because Zoro had been with Luffy almost all the time. But now she was sure that he was avoiding her.

"_If this continues, I´ll just ask from him."_ Robin decided and went inside to get another cup of coffee.

XXXXX

Zoro watched when Robin went back inside, probably to get some more coffee. Zoro had thought that when he would see Robin again he would start to spent more time with her, but he did the exact opposite. He avoided her. He just didn´t know how to be around her now when he had realized his own feelings for her.

He had spent two weeks watching over Luffy, since he had been afraid that he was too upset about Ace´s death and would do something stupid. But now things were back to normal and Zoro really didn´t know how to deal with this whole Robin problem.

"_Well I´ll figure something out"_, he thought.

"Oi, Zoro! Let´s play tag!" Luffy yelled suddenly. Zoro sighed and said: "Sure."

Normally he would have yelled no and that it was childish to play tag in their age, but not now. If playing tag kept Luffy´s mind off of Ace, then that was what he would do. Plus in that way he could get his own mind off of Robin for some time.

XXXXX

"Is something wrong, Robin?" Nami asked. Robin turned her head towards the navigator.

"Why do you ask?" she asked. Nami shrugged.

"I don´t know, you just seemed a little, well… you know what I´m talking about, right?" she tried to explain. Robin smiled a little and nodded. She hadn´t believed that someone would notice.

"Well? Is something wrong or not?" Nami asked. Robin sighed. She might as well tell the truth to her friend.

"Well, it´s about Zoro." Robin started. She really wasn´t used to these kind of conversations. Nami blinked. This was most likely something personal, since Zoro and Robin were a couple (or that´s what she thought after what happened in Water 7. They weren't a couple for real).

"_I hope they didn´t broke up, that would be a little… well, difficult."_ Nami thought. They didn´t need that kind of situation on to the ship.

"Go on", she said. Robin sat on to a chair so she was facing Nami who was sitting on the couch.

"He´s been avoiding me ever since we all returned to Sunny", Robin told. Nami blinked. Now that she thought about it, she noticed that Robin was right. Zoro had been avoiding her.

Nami put her hand under her chin. She thought about different possibilities.

"_Zoro said that he was in the same place as that horohorogirl. Maybe he did something he´s now regretting? Or maybe Robin has made Zoro mad in some way?" _she thought. But she couldn´t think anything that Robin could have done wrong, so she thought that the first option was probably the right one.

"Well what do you think?" Robin asked after Nami had been quiet for a while.

"Well, eer…" Nami couldn´t say what she thought. What if she was wrong? She would just get Robin sad and Zoro would be in trouble. Not that she actually minded the later one, though.

"Maybe you should just ask from Zoro himself?" Robin and Nami turned their heads towards the door and saw Franky.

"Franky? How long have you been there?" Nami asked. And she really hoped that Franky didn´t do this often. Franky shrugged.

"Sorry, didn´t look at the clock." he said and turned his attention to Robin: "If it really bothers you, then you should just go ask from him."

"Maybe you´re right. I´ll do it." Robin said. She left the kitchen and closed the door behind her. Right after that Nami hit Franky on the back of his head.

"Ow! What was that for!" he half yelled, half asked while he was holding the back of his head.

"You idiot! Don´t give her advices like that!" Nami yelled back.

"Why not?" Franky asked.

"Because Zoro and Robin are a couple! They should handle their own problems!" Nami yelled to Franky. Franky shut his mouth immediately. Those two were a couple? He didn´t even know that!

"Why didn´t anyone tell me?" Franky asked. Nami shrugged.

"They didn´t tell anyone else either. We just noticed it." Nami told him. Then she got an idea.

"Franky?"

"Yes?"

"You don´t happen to be jealous, now would you?" Nami asked with a smirk on her face. Franky´s face turned a little red.

"O-of course not!" he yelled. Nami laughed.

"Suuuure", she said and left the room. Franky frowned and went to get himself some cola.

XXXXX

Robin went to crow´s nest, because that´s where Zoro usually was. And that´s where he was now, too.

Zoro turned his head towards Robin.

"What?" he asked rudely. Robin closed the door and said: "Can I ask something from you?" Zoro looked at Robin for a moment and then he said: "Go ahead."

"Why have you been avoiding me?" Robin´s question made Zoro stop his training.

"_She noticed? Oh shit!" _he cursed in his mind. He decided to pretend that he didn´t know what Robin was talking about.

"I don´t know what you´re talking about", he said.

"You´re lying", Robin said.

"_Shit, she noticed!"_ Zoro thought in panic. Robin sat down on the couch and asked: "Could you just tell me the truth?"

Zoro sighed. Either Robin was too smart, or then he was just too stupid. Finally Zoro decided to just tell her the truth.

"Well it´s because… um…" Zoro mentally slapped himself. What the hell was he being shy for! He just needed to say three, simple words. But he didn´t know should he say `love´ or `like´. He glanced at Robin´s waiting form and made his decision.

"Robin I… I love you"

**A.N: And that´s where I end this chapter. The next one is going to be the last one, by the way. Review.**


	9. Chapter 9

**A.N: The last chapter.**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing.**

**Earning trust, part 9**

Robin stared at Zoro. Did she just hear right? Did Zoro just say that he loves her? No, she must have heard it wrong.

"Excuse me, I didn´t hear you." she said. She just couldn´t believe that she would have heard right. Zoro mentally slapped himself again. He didn´t want to repeat it, but it started to look like he had to.

"I said that I love you", Zoro repeated. His face was already deep red.

Robin didn´t know what to say. She had been sure she had heard wrong, but now… well, she didn´t know what to do or say. She had always thought that Zoro hated her. Well, not that he actually hated her, but she had been pretty sure that he didn´t like about her in any way either.

But one thing was sure: she didn´t feel the same way as Zoro did. But how should she tell him that?

"Zoro, I… I´m sorry, but I don´t feel the same way as you do. To me you are just a friend. Nothing more, nothing less." she finally said. Zoro´s face didn´t chance. Either he was good at hiding his emotions, or then he had been expecting that kind of answer. Zoro closed his eyes and said: "I was pretty sure you would say something like that." He went to the door and said: "Let´s pretend this never happened." and then he left.

XXXXX

Nami and Franky watched as Zoro came down from crow´s nest. He had his eyes closed when he walked past them.

"Hey Zoro, did something happen?" Nami asked, but Zoro didn´t pay attention to her.

"_Something definitely happened"_, Nami thought. She turned her head towards Franky to ask his opinion, only to find him gone.

"_Where the hell did he went?"_

XXXXX

Franky entered the crow´s nest and saw Robin sitting on the couch, her face in her hands.

"_What the hell did that Zoro say to her!"_ Franky wondered. Robin was usually so calm.

"Robin?" Robin lifted her head up when she heard her name being said. She turned her face towards the door and saw Franky. She wiped her tears away and asked: "What is it, Franky?"

Franky looked at Robin. She didn´t usually show her emotions, so this made him think that something serious must have happened.

"Are you alright?" Franky asked and lifted his sunglasses on the top of his head.

"Yes, I am." Robin answered. Franky, however, saw trough her lie.

"The truth, Nico Robin." he said. He sat next to Robin and continued: "If something´s wrong you need to talk about it." Robin sighed. She might as well tell everything to Franky, since he wasn´t the type of guy who gave up easily.

"Zoro just confessed that he loves me", Robin told. Then there was a silence.

"_What the-! But the girlie said that they are a couple, didn´t she? Did she fool me?" _Franky thought. Now he knew that Zoro and Robin weren´t a couple BUT Zoro did have feelings for Robin.

"Well what did you say to him?" Franky managed to ask.

"I told him that I don´t feel the same way. Then he told me to pretend this never happened and left." Robin answered to her friend. Franky sighed. This really wasn´t what he thought had happened.

"Franky", Robin said suddenly, getting Franky´s attention "Do you think I did the right thing?"

Franky blinked in surprise.

"Of course. If you don´t love him then there is no reason to pretend that you do." Franky answered. Robin sighed.

"I know. I just…" Robin couldn´t finish. She was afraid that Franky would laugh at her.

"You were wondering will this affect your and his friendship?" Franky finished for her. She nodded. Franky sighed.

"Look, Robin, I´m sure you know Zoro better than I do. But I know that he´s not that kind of guy who would be angry to you just because you were honest. Sure it can be a little hard for him to be around you for a while, but that´s it. So there´s nothing to really worry about." as he finished his little speech, he glanced at Robin´s face. A small smile had appeared on her face.

"You´re right. Thank you, Franky."

Franky smiled. He put his sunglasses back on and said: "No problem."

XXXXX

Zoro cursed in his mind. Why did he tell the truth to her? He could have just made up some believable lie, but no. He had been an idiot and told the truth.

"_Maybe it´s better this way, since now I don´t need to think about it anymore."_ he thought. He still loved Robin, and that fact wouldn´t chance for a while. He knew that she didn´t love him, but that didn´t matter to him. As long as Robin was happy, it was fine with him. He would give his all to keep Robin happy, even if it would mean to sacrifice his own happiness.

"_And who knows, maybe someday she will feel the same way."_

**A.N: Aaaand done! I´m pretty sure that many people weren´t expecting that kind of ending. This ended up to be pretty short, thought. And Robin was most likely OOC, but she´s so damn hard to write. XD I already know what I´ll write next. Remember to read that too and review.**


End file.
